


Перемены

by Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Пост-FMAB. Жан Хавок, коллективная ответственность и Рой Мустанг.





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> для Кито (http://www.diary.ru/member/?36165) - на новогодний фикатон 2017

По правде говоря, сперва Хавок даже обозлился на старого приятеля - Бреда держал его в неведении до последнего. К тому же и Фалман, и Фьюри, и даже лейтенант Хоукай вышли его встретить и все вместе потешались над его обалдевшим видом. Закономерно, но обидно. Хотя, будь на его месте кто другой, сам Хавок, скорее всего, поступил бы так же. 

Но по большому счету это были такие мелочи...

Через пару дней после приезда в Централ-Сити Хавок стоял, опираясь на ограждение балкона госпиталя, и самым неоригинальным образом грелся на солнце. 

Стоял сам.

Он и пришел сюда сам, всего лишь с тростью, и сейчас наслаждался ноющей болью в мышцах, как никогда в жизни. Что по сравнению с этим ощущением все шуточки Бреды, все беззлобные насмешки бывших сослуживцев! Врачи говорили, что нервная ткань восстановилась полностью, и единственная проблема - ослабевшие за время бездействия мышцы. "Тоже мне проблема", фыркнул Хавок, когда услышал это в первый раз. Прежняя форма вернется к нему не раньше, чем через год, сказали ему, и он с трудом сдержал истерический смешок. А потом, хватаясь за руки Бреды и Фалмана, впервые за долгое, долгое время поднялся на ноги и стоял, покачиваясь, несколько минут. За всю свою жизнь он не был счастливее.

Сейчас Хавок все еще не мог отделаться от мысли, что это всего лишь сон. Но слишком настоящим было все вокруг: и надтреснутые плитки кафеля в душе, и плотная ткань казенных простыней, и летнее солнце, бьющее в окна так, что больно смотреть. При такой погоде Хавок предпочитал проводить время на свежем воздухе. На широком балконе было куда сесть, но он не садился до последнего. 

Иногда к этим солнечным ваннам присоединялся Мустанг. Вообще полковник занимал соседнюю палату под строгим надзором лейтенанта Хоукай - которой самой еще долго не светила выписка. Еще дальше по коридору занимали казенные койки братья Элрики. Брат и сестра Армстронги тоже были бы в госпитале, если бы не их шикарный особняк. И это не говоря о десятках прочих раненых. 

Хавока все время подспудно грызла мысль о том, что в день затмения он должен был быть здесь. В первых рядах. Неважно, что от него куда больше пользы было на другом фронте. Неважно, что он был не в состоянии сражаться. Но маленькая, тщательно выбранная позиция где-нибудь повыше, и... Потом Хавок напоминал себе, что он больше не лейтенант и даже не рядовой, что он собственноручно подписал бумаги об отставке, что в точности выстрелов он никогда не сравнится с лейтенантом Хоукай, что он наверняка бы угробился окончательно и не получил бы этого ослепительного, невероятного второго шанса. Иногда помогало, иногда не очень. 

Сегодня не помогало совсем. 

Услышав знакомые шаги, Хавок не стал выпрямляться и отдавать честь, хотя для этого ему пришлось приложить некоторое усилие. Старые привычки трудно искоренить. Вместо этого он дождался, пока Мустанг облокотится на балконные перила рядом с ним, и сказал: 

\- Я тут заглянул к Стальному с братом. 

Мустанг хмыкнул. В эти дни они не говорили ни о чем серьезном, в основном Хавок с отсутствующим видом сообщал что-то этакое. "Я, кажется, бросил курить". "В столовой опять те ужасные котлеты". "В военном училище все мечтали быть похожими на вас, полковник". "С последней девушкой это я маху дал, конечно, но теперь-то уж ни за что!". 

\- И что Стальной? - спросил наконец Мустанг. Хавок неопределенно пожал плечами. Он знал (чуть не половина госпиталя знала, настолько все было громко), что раньше у полковника состоялся напряженный разговор со старшим Элриком, в течении которого обе стороны дали себе волю и высказали давно наболевшее. Хорошо, ограничились только словами. Теперь они оба подчеркнуто не замечали друг друга, но всем было ясно, что дольше недели ни тот, ни другой не продержатся. 

\- По-моему, он устыдился, - сказал Хавок. Мустанг снова хмыкнул. - И взял с меня слово исходить Ишвар вдоль и поперек вот этими самыми ногами. Дескать, тогда все будет по-честному. А Альфонс велел передавать приветы по списку, вот, и список вручил, на пять страниц... - Хавок сделал вид, что лезет в карман, и тут Мустанг все-таки не сдержал смешок. 

\- И ты купился?

\- Конечно нет! - возмутился Хавок. - Не буду я ничего исхаживать. И приветы пусть сами передают, как поправятся. Я так считаю, в Ишваре и без этого будет чем заняться. Слышал, у вас большие планы. 

Мустанг покачал головой. 

\- Ты не обязан...

\- Знаю. 

\- Твои родители... 

\- Я их достал до самых печенок, - ухмыльнулся Хавок. - Они будут только рады, что я приношу пользу подальше от дома. Да и что мне теперь там делать? С телефоном в обнимку я ведь больше не усижу. 

Он замолк, но и Мустанг не спешил что-то сказать. Отчего-то Хавоку было неловко, он будто вынужден был оправдываться перед полковником, хотя ничего дурного он не сделал. Может, дело было в другом. Хавок до сих пор корил себя, что не был достаточно внимателен. А полковник Мустанг всегда был слишком мягкосердечен... слишком заботился о своих подчиненных. Да и не только о них, как выяснилось. 

\- Все меняется, - сказал Хавок наконец, потому что надо же было что-нибудь сказать. - Глупо было бы не использовать свой второй шанс, правда?

\- Все меняется, - согласился Мустанг. - Я собираюсь стать частью перемен к лучшему. Ишвар разрушен и моими руками, это моя ответственность. Но ты не...

\- И моя тоже, - просто ответил Хавок, потому что думал об этом еще до звонка Бреды, до того, как снова встал на ноги. В те бесконечные месяцы за прилавком он, в общем, почти ни о чем другом и не размышлял. 

Мустанг смотрел на него так, будто никогда до этого не видел по-настоящему. Это было почти смешно, и Хавок склонил голову, рассматривая облупившуюся краску на ограждении. 

\- Я уверен, - добавил он. - Мы ведь все слышали о героях Ишвара, о победах, но никто не задумывался, зачем вообще была нужна эта война. Теперь я знаю настоящую причину, и... в общем, нельзя оставить все так, как есть. 

\- Спасибо, - с неожиданной теплотой сказал Мустанг. Хавок моргнул, отвернулся, снова взглянул на дома напротив, не в силах преодолеть смущение. Что-то сдвинулось, поменялось прямо в эту самую минуту, и от предвкушения будущего защемило в груди. Все может стать по-другому, сказал себе Хавок. Стоит только сделать шаг. Стоит только взглянуть по-новому. И я... я уже шагнул. 

Идеи Мустанга больше не казались ему такими уж невыполнимыми. Раньше Хавок считал, что не создан для мирной жизни. Но, может, все было наоборот, и он должен был создать ее сам? 

Весеннее солнце щедро заливало теплом их обоих.


End file.
